


[Podfic of] our song is the way you laugh

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” Kaner says quickly. There’s no letting Jonny change his mind. He’ll look disgusting with a mullet. It’ll be beautiful. Maybe he’ll make little kids on the street cry. “You’ve got a deal. I’ll pretend to date you, and you’ll wear a mullet until we’re hopefully lifting the Cup again or until we’re otherwise eliminated. Horrible photos, probing questions in press conferences and all.”</p><p>“Fine,” Jonny says. “Deal.”</p><p>His palm is warm under Kaner’s when they shake on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] our song is the way you laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [our song is the way you laugh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572905) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1v01mHy) [27MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1lMOx3X) [28.5 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 59:06

**Streaming:**  



End file.
